


Valentine’s Day

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Valentine's Day, kiss, mauraders-era, the whole school ships them because yes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been dating for a while now, but it’s been secret. One day, Remus is tired of hiding.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Valentine’s Day

It was Saturday. It was also Valentine’s Day, Remus’s least favorite holiday. He knew it’d be worse this time, because of Sirius.

Remus and Sirius had been dating for a while, but Remus had wanted it to be a secret. He hadn’t exactly come out to anyone yet. Besides his parents, who understood, thankfully. Sirius always got a lot of attention on Valentine’s Day, from girls of almost every House. 

They, the Mauraders, were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. Remus was sitting across from Sirius, who was eating while talking to James about Quidditch.

Remus noticed a couple girls from the Hufflepuff table eyeing Sirius. He tried to focus on his eggs, but found that he couldn’t. 

Remus was annoyed with himself. Since when did he care what people thought of him?! But this was different. He was risking his best friends, his boyfriend....

Sirius and James had fallen quiet, and Sirius was poking at his food. Suddenly, Remus decided what he was going to do.

He stood up. Sirius looked up and, catching Remus’s eye, stood up as well. Remus grabbed his boyfriend’s tie, pulling him forward, and kissed him. Sirius, momentarily stunned, began to kiss him back, cupping Remus’s cheek with his hand.

The hall, which had been staring at them, erupted into cheers. Dumbledore, sighing, handed McGonagall five Galleons, which she accepted happily.

Remus pulled away, glowing. “I don’t know what made me do that.” He said, breathlessly.

”Well,” Said Sirius, who was smiling widely, “whatever possessed you to do that should possess you more often.”

Remus’ grin widened, and he pulled Sirius into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s super short.  
> Support and constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> love-hate-relate


End file.
